1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to eyeglass cleaning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved eyeglass cleaning apparatus providing for the oscillation of an eyeglass pair into a cleaning solution to enhance cleaning of lenses of the eyeglass pair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical eyeglass cleaning, and more specifically cleaning of the lenses of an eyeglass pair, is undertaken by individuals in a manual manner providing inadequate surface cleaning of the lenses. Cleaning devices for such lenses has been indicated in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,022 as opposed to the manual cleaning of lenses as indicated in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,204.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing not only the agitation of a cleaning solution about eyeglass lenses but the oscillation of the lenses through the cleaning solution for enhanced cleaning and removal of cleaning solution from the lenses and positioning of the lenses for their subsequent drying and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.